Reborn
by Stargirlrox
Summary: Bella dies, and is reborn as Isabelle Scott. 17 years later, She and her family move to Forks. At the same time, Edward's family came back. What happens when Isabelle meets Edward for the first time in this life? Normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I thought of this during Math Class one day (I need to pass the time somehow), and I wrote it yesterday. If it's bad, I am sorry, but I **did** think of/write this during Math, which leaves little to the imagination. Also, Fred on YouTube has fried my brain, along with lack of sleep.

EPOV was written right where I am sitting, in my parent's room.

Update on the names of my mom's students: Jeff Cullen, Scott Swan, and Jacob. I know, weird, right? No Edward's or Isabella's though. Damn. Although, my name in Spanish is Isabel, if that helps…

EPOV

I was hunting with Alice over in Toronto, Canada for a change of scenery (caribou is a nice break from deer.). So far, we had gotten a couple of wolves, and one or two caribou. I had just finished another Caribou, and Alice was in the middle of feeding on a wolf, when suddenly, she straightened up, gasping. I looked over at her, confused. She normally never stopped in the middle of a meal. I threw her a questioning look, and she whispered back, "Bella's dead" in a strangled voice.

My eyes widened, and if my heart had been beating, it would've stopped. "No…" I whispered, and then in a loud roar, I yelled, "NO!!!!!!!", and collapsed on the ground, sobbing tearlessly. The hole that had formed when I left Bella came back, and I curled up in a fetal position. It _couldn't_ be true… _**It couldn't**_…

BPOV

I was floating in the clouds, far above the blue sphere called Earth. I couldn't remember how I'd gotten there. My only memories of anything were a warm smile, and then I was running, a slashing sensation ran through me, then darkness.

For some reason, I was being called back, but not to the same place. I didn't want to go back. I was enjoying the weightlessness, but I knew I needed to go. I couldn't remember why, but I _**WANTED**_ to go back. Something was calling me. I slowly drifted back, and soon, I was hurtling towards my destination, and I finally landed. The blackness overcame me again, but was soon dispelled by a bright light. I was suddenly surrounded by people, and I heard one of them say, "It's a girl!" in a loud voice, accompanied by a chorus of Awwws. I was given to a woman and the name 'Mom' popped into my head. She whispered "Isabella, that's your name!" in my ear. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember why. Her whispering was slowly erasing any memories, and soon, all of my memories had gone.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////

**Well? How was it? **

**Honest opinions are gratefully accepted. Is this crappy, good, or awesome? The next chapter may be up soon, and I swear on the big book o' Edward Cullen that I shall update Jackass soon!**


	2. Forks

Hey! Welcome to Wal-Mart, and here's your free copy of the next chapter of Reborn!!!

Well, here I am. Y'know, you probably would've gotten this a WHOLE lot later if it wasn't for my AWSOME Beta Jacob's Imprinted!

K, so in this one, it's 17 years later. Just to get that across. Even though it's in the story, SOME people don't pay attention (You people know who you are *stares menacingly*).

Ok, on with the show!

\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\////////

**17 years later…**

I, Isabelle Francesca Scott, am having _**the**_ worst week in my life (so far)! First, my phone got stolen, probably by one of my many stalkers, I _**failed **_a test in English, on a Romeo and Juliet test, but by _far _the worst, my Dad got a new Job in the ever-so-boring Forks Washington!!

I had lived in Sonoma for my whole life, and for me, this move is **not** the best of things. I had just finally settled into Santa Rosa High School I was in, and made some friends. People normally considered me a freak, and stayed away from me, but now people were starting to accept me. Of _course_, the next day, my Dad announces that he got a promotion, and we have to move.

I curled up on my bed, clutching my Teddy Bear Emmett. Don't get on my case about the Teddy Bear. I've had him ever since I was born, and he was given to me by my mom's closest friend, who died in the 2001 Terrorist Attack. I keep him to remember her. The name I just thought of when I saw it. Bears just make me think of the name Emmett. Don't ask me why. It just does.

I got off my bed and ran my hands through my wavy brown hair. Who knows where I got it from. Or my porcelain white skin and brown eyes. Both of my parents have blond hair, blue eyes, and tanned complexions. I'm not adopted, as I have been insured by _many_ pictures, and a video. I shuddered. Those weren't my best memories of my preteen years.

Downstairs, I could hear my mom yelling up at me to get in the car. Today was the big moving day, where I was going to leave everything behind and go to the possibly _dreariest_ place on the whole of Earth!

Again, I heard my mom's resounding yell that if I didn't get downstairs, they'd leave without me. Tempting, but I'll go. I'd rather stay with my family than in Sonoma, even **if** they were dragging me somewhere against my will.

As I joined my parents in the car, I started to think of the plus sides of going to Forks. I'd get a fresh start. Since nobody there thought I was weird, or even knew of my existence, I'd probably have a better chance of making friends. Maybe life in forks won't be so bad after all!

_**I was at a school, not **_**my**_** school, but somehow, it **_**was **_**my school. I was surrounded by people I didn't know, but somehow, names popped into my head for some of them. Names like Mike, Connor, and Jessica. Suddenly, I was all by myself in a parking lot, next to a truck. I bent down. Looking at the tires, I noticed that there were snow chains on them. For some reason, this made my throat choke up, and the name 'Charlie' popped into my head.**_

_**Who was Charlie?**_

_**I heard a screeching sound, and I turned. I looked, and the first thing I saw was the horror-filled eyes of a beautiful teen with topaz eyes and copper hair. The sight of him made my head scream, 'Edward' at me.**_

_**The next thing that came into my vision was a van heading straight for me. I braced for the impending crash, but I was knocked down from a different direction, wrapped in cold arms. I fell, and cracked my head against the asphalt. **_

I woke up screaming, disoriented from the unfamiliar surroundings. I jumped out of a bed that I had been placed in, and took in the surroundings. The walls were a light blue color, and the floor was covered in boxes.

The bed, which on closer analysis was actually mine, had purple sheets on it, with Emmett lying on a bedside table next to it. I turned around to see a giant glass wall that was letting large amounts of light in, even with the dreary, dark sky.

Ah, dreary sky. I guess we arrived while I was sleeping, and my parents put me to bed. I looked at the clock. 9:30. I wasn't hungry, so I just climbed back into bed to think for a few hours.

I sat down and started to ponder the strange dreams I had been having this week. Ever since the night that my Dad told me about the promotion, I had been plagued by weird dreams. The one I'd just woken up from was new. I'd have a couple of dreams each night, and a few I'd had a couple of times.

One dream that I'd have a lot took place in a mirrored room, maybe a ballet room. I would be lying in the middle of the room, surrounded by glass and blood. A blond haired man with dark red eyes would step on my leg, holding up a video camera. A sharp pain would run through my leg, and I'd see the mysterious bronze-haired boy that my mind had dubbed 'Edward' appear, and slam into him. I'd close my eyes, and feel a burning sensation course through my arms. Then I'd normally wake up.

These dreams always starred the beautiful boy with copper hair and eyes that ranged from topaz to coal black. Sometimes, I'd be sitting at a desk, or in a silver Volvo, maybe at a beautiful house in the middle of the woods, but no matter what, he was in them.

I sat back in my pillow, hugging Emmett to my chest. Was there a _reason_ to these dreams? Like a premonition or something. I drifted back into unconsciousness thinking about what these dreams could mean, and the rest of my night was dreamless.

I woke up, sleepy and annoyed, to the sound of my alarm clock blaring at 6:30 a.m. I groaned, and slapped my clock off the desk. It clattered to the floor, and was silenced forever. Poor Mickey Mouse.

I got out of bed and tripped over a box, sprawling on the floor. I looked up to see a box labeled 'clothes' right in front of my face. That answered one of my questions…

I walked into the hall, and navigated my way to the bathroom that I found after opening many doors that opened up into spare bedrooms that were filled with boxes from the move. My parents **really** got a lot done while I was sleeping. They probably got some help from the movers…

After my morning Bathroom routine, I walked back to my bedroom, and got the clothes box. I took out a plain pair of jeans and a blue shirt. I'm not fashion-conscious like most teen girls my age.

Finally, I got downstairs, where I grabbed some toast and an apple before walking out of the door. The school was only a five minute walk from my house.

As I walked and ate, I thought back to the dream I'd had yesterday. I was getting Déjà vu, and it was kind of unsettling.

I finally got to the school, and my dream suddenly came to the top of my mind. It was like I was actually in my dream in the waking world. Shivering, I ran to the Office, surprising myself. I had never been here, yet I knew where the office was?

I stepped into the warm, inviting office, and walked up to the receptionist. She smiled warmly, and introduced herself as Mrs. Cope. She had a slight haunted look in her eyes as she gave me everything I needed, and the papers my teachers needed to sign.

I thanked her, and she replied, "You're welcome, Bella." I just stared at her. How had she known to call me Bella instead of Isabella? She corrected herself in a flustered manner, explaining how a student that went here had gone by the name of that, and I looked exactly like her. I smiled at her, returning the haunted look, and I rushed out of the office, intent on being early to my first period class.

It's only lunchtime on my first day here at Forks High, and I'm already thoroughly creeped out. The teachers kept on calling me Ms. Swan, except for the newer ones, and even some of the Students were calling me Swan. To every one of them, I had to explain that my last name was _**Scott**_, not Swan.

I sat at a table with some people that had befriended me in Calculus. The names I could actually remember were Riley Newton, her brother Nick, and Nicole Cheney. Nicole was the only one of them I really liked. Riley wouldn't shut up about some random school gossip, and Nick just kept on staring at me. Nicole was actually asking me how I was doing, and if I was having a nice first day. I think Riley just wanted some gossip on the new girl.

I was staring around the cafeteria, not really paying attention, when I saw something that made my heart stop. I saw a group of students that looked like they belonged on the runway, and not in this dreary High School. That's not what froze me though. Only one of them _truly_ captured my interest.

It was the beautiful boy with the copper hair and topaz eyes.

_**The boy from my dreams!**_

Well? What do you think? Hit or miss?

I'm sorry I had her see him so early. Everything will be good, don't worry.

If I use too many !'s in a chapter, it's because I have 'Chronic !itis' as my Beta Jacob's Imprinted says.

Reviews mean more to me than Bella does to Edward. Well, maybe not THAT much, but close…


	3. Memories

_Hi!!! I bet you weren't expecting a chapter so soon! It's cuz I Luvs you so much! __J___

_Because I kept on getting poked by my Beta/Best friend, Jacob's Imprinted, this chapter has multiple POV's. _

_You know what I realized? I never put a disclaimer on this thing! I'm so sorry!_

_Disclaimer: In a perfect world, everybody, including me, owns Twilight. But the world isn't perfect, so only __**Stephenie Meyer**_ owns it. Grrrr. 

Recap: _It was the beautiful boy with the copper hair and topaz eyes. _

_**The boy from my dreams!**_

BPOV 

I gaped at him, and Riley followed my stare. She got my attention away from their table by saying, "Those are the Cullens. They're new, too. They came here, like, a month or two ago from, like, Canada or something." 

She pinpointed which Cullen I was staring at, and said, "Don't bother with them. They're all _together_. And they live in the same _**house!"**_ Somehow, I felt like I already knew them, even though I hadn't even spoken to them. 

Riley, the ever oblivious one, continued by rambling, "The blond, freaking supermodelish one is Rosalie Hale, and the hot bodybuilder is Emmett Cullen," '_Like my teddy bear," _I thought. 

She didn't notice my unfocused gaze, and continued, "The pixie with the spiky hair is Alice Cullen, and the blond guy who looks like he's in pain is Jasper Hale. Don't worry. He's always like that." I looked at Jasper, and saw she was right. 

My unconscious mind told me, '_It's the blood_', but I didn't listen.

She had finally gotten to the Dream Boy. "He," she said, her voice turning icy, "Is Edward Cullen. Ever since he got here, he's been, like, a _zombie_, or something. He never speaks, and just stares off into space all day." 

I looked back at the table, and my eyes met burning topaz. I tried, but was unsuccessful at pulling my gaze away as I stared into the eyes of Edward Cullen. His shocked eyes bore into mine, and I saw him mumble something.

Having people avoiding me and whispering behind my back for years gave me a perfect reason to learn how to lip read. It kept me updated on what the new whispers about me were.

When Edward mumbled something that nobody except his family was supposed to hear, my lip-reading instincts kicked in, and I immediately saw what he said, got up, excusing myself, and bolted out of the Cafeteria, heading for the bathrooms.

---

(AN: And finally, what you've all been waiting for…)

EPOV

17 years, 23 weeks, 14 hours, and 55 minutes. That's how long it's been since I've been able to breathe, been able to__laugh, been able to_ live._ Ever since that fateful day up in Canada's wilderness, I haven't been able to enjoy being alive, in the loosest sense of the word.

Everything reminded me of her. The wind blowing through the trees reminded me of her whispers. On sunny days, the sun would remind me of her warmth. I had to abandon many a hunting spot because there were fields of freesias near. Whenever I'd be out in public, if I saw a girl from behind with chocolate brown hair, my dead heart would break in pieces again.

Every day, no, every _minute_ without her was torture. A few times, I would find myself at the airport with a plane ticket to Italy. The only thing that would stop me was knowing that Bella wouldn't want this. She's want me to stay 'alive', and go on with life, even if the last bit was impossible.

We were back in Forks, after 17 years. And of course, like last time, I was the target of many girls' desires. It was so similar, including the fact that today, we had a new student coming. This one, from what I had gathered from people's minds, had come from Sonoma, California, and was, as so many boys put in their perverted minds, '_so_ hot'. I avoided her appearance as most of the thoughts about her where things I didn't want to get close to. Therefore, I had yet to see her, or what she looked like.

I trudged into the lunchroom, uninterested in anything and everything going on with my family. Everyone was buzzing about the new girl. My heart ached. This was too much like when Bella came. 

When we got to our usual table, I put my head down to wallow in my pain. A few tables away, I could hear the daughter of Jessica and Mike Newton, Riley, I think, telling the new girl about us. I tried tapping into her thoughts to see her opinion on us, but there was nothing.

My head shot up, and Alice asked, in her mind, 'Are you okay, Edward?' I shook my head slightly. 

Emmett, completely oblivious about our conversation, asked, "So, what does this new girl think of us, Eddie?" I could hear Riley say my name, and some more inappropriate things along with it in her head, but still nothing from the new girl.

I looked at Emmett and replied, "I can't hear anything from her." I was met by silence. I looked back over at the table, and my eyes met deep brown pools. 

"_Bella"_ I whispered, and everyone else's heads shot up, locking onto her. She paled, stood up, and ran out of the room. 

Everyone stood up to follow her, but I stopped them. "Alice, go find her." I said in an even tone, and she rushed after someone who shouldn't be here, but was. 

_My Bella._

---

(AN: I nearly stopped there, but I felt like being nice. _**Very**_ uncommon. Enjoy it while you can.)

BPOV

I ran into the not-so-nice public restrooms of Forks High and into a stall. I slid down to the floor, and just lay there, unthinking, unmoving, and barely breathing.

About a minute later, I heard someone come in, and a wind chime voice asked, "Are you okay, Bella?" I stood up, and said, "I'm okay, Alice." Wait, rewind. _How_ did I know that was Alice? Was this school driving me crazy or what?

I guess she was thinking the same thing, for when I opened the stall, she stared up at me, confusion clear in her eyes. "How did you know it was me?" 

I stared back at her, and replied, "Frankly, I'm not sure, and I'm getting really freaked out." My voice wavered, and my knees gave out. I fell to the floor, crying.

Soon, a pair of cold arms wrapped around me, and Alice pulled me into her arms. They felt so familiar, so inviting. I sobbed into her shoulder, trying to figure out what was happening.

I remembered the strange dreams. Does this mean they _have _happened, or_ will_ happen, or am I just insane?

Curled up in the arms of a stranger I've known for my whole life, my mind shut down, and a blackness that I gladly welcomed overcame me.

---

_I was in the rusted Chevy, heading down a road to La Push (Or so the road sign said). I pulled up to a small house, and got out. I was greeted by a huge, muscular native (my mind supplied the name Jacob) who towered over me.``_

_I had come here for a reason. I needed to tell him something important. _

_We walked down the cliffs, to a beach, and sat down on a driftwood tree. In a ghost-like voice, I spoke. "Jake, I can't come down here anymore." _

_He stood up, angry, and spat, "Who told you that? Your__** bloodsucker?**__" _

_Bloodsucker? What's that?_

_I continued, "This is my decision. My heart belongs to him, not you, and it's just going to be harder on both of us if I keep on coming down here."_

_Wait, I love Edward? Since when? __**I just met him!! **_

_Jacob started shaking, and in an equally shaky voice said, "So even though he __**abandoned**__ you, left you bleeding and __**broken**__, you're going to __**forgive him?!?!"**__ His last words were snarls._

_In a voice that sounded like it was underwater, I replied, "Yes, Jacob. I __**love**__ him. He's my life, now and forever. I'm sorry Jake, but goodbye."_

_I stood up, and started walking back to my car. Behind me, I heard a loud growl, a ripping of clothes, and a howl. I turned to see a russet wolf the size of a grizzly bear standing next to the log, where Jacob had been. _

_My heart stopped for a second, and I took off, running and screaming for help. Soon, I tripped on the root of a tree, and I fell, sprawling on the ground. The wolf/bear thing caught up with me, and started ripping at me with its claws. I saw pools of blood- _my_ blood- all around me, and my screams were becoming fainter. _

_Suddenly, the weight was gone, and I heard a yelp, along with someone yelling, "Get the __**hell**__ out of here, Mutt, before I _**kill **_you!!" Before I knew what was happening, somebody scooped me up in their cool arms, and I was flying. They were muttering, "Don't die on me, Bells. Don't die!" _

_I looked up into the pain filled eyes of Emmett Cullen, and I whispered, "Emmett… tell Edward… I-I love him… And I…I'm sorry…"_

_My eyes closed, and my breathing stopped, along with my heart. I could hear a voice far off yelling, "NO!!!" coupled with a desperate howling, but it was too late. I was dead._

---

For the second time in less than 24 hours, I woke up screaming. This time, I was in the parking lot of Forks High School in the arms of Alice. She was standing next to a Silver Volvo, staring at me with concern in her eyes. 

I opened my eyes fully, and she put me down. Once again she asked me, "Are you okay?" I looked at her, and said, "I'm actually not sure…" 

She looked at me, asking me to continue with her eyes. And that is how I ended up telling someone I barely know all of my problems, and strange dreams, in the parking lot of Forks High School.

________________________________________________________________________

And there you go. Third chapter, probably two weeks early. Don't you love me so much?

What did you think of Bella's death? Sorry Jacob lovers, but I am not a big fan of him, and this just seemed like a way that might actually happen.

Reviews will be greatly accepted, and Virtual cookies, chocolate, and ice cream will be distributed to those who do. 

Thank you for shopping at Wal-mart, and have a nice life!

BN:

BOOOOO! SCREW YOU YOU JACOB HATER!!!!!

Blarg. Yes, she is a great writer and yes, I do wait for her updates impatiently but COME ON!

What is with all the Jacob haters in the world? He's just a poor tissue… (think about it, you'll get it…)

Anyway, some people might still think that it was Emmett screaming no, so just to let you know, it WAS Edward, from way back in the first chappy when he first found out about Bella. In Canada. It could happen. The howling was of course Jacob. 


	4. Faster than I can Remember

Sorry I couldn't update this weekend! As most of you know, the site exploded. And there was a family crisis. Those of you who read Jackass know awwwl about it.

You know what? I think this story is giving me Twilight dreams! Last night I had one… And it was at my school. And I was Bella. And everyone was there, including some friends from the real world (Also known as outside-my-head-utopia)! The only difference was Edward and Alice were there, which is not normal for my school.

Sorry for not updating. I've been in a play, and the practiced were every day after school until like 5, and I had to keep myself from getting a C in math [luckily, I got a B-, or I wouldn't be typing this right now!]

Oh, go check out my friend Twilight-Kitty01's story '_**Twilight College**_'!!! It'll rock ur socks!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

About an hour later, I was finally finished spilling everything to Alice. I glanced at her to see that she was sitting on the hood of the Volvo with a strange expression on her face. I saw her mumble, '_So THAT'S how she died…', _and I asked, "Who died?"

Her head shot up, and she fixed her gaze on my face. Her eyes were filled with pain, and she whispered, "Just an old friend of mine."

I took my phone out of my pocket to check the time, and saw it was 2:40. I had missed Biology, and I was currently missing P.E. The P.E. thing I didn't mind so much, because I always ended up injuring someone, but Biology was one of my favorite subjects.

I looked up sheepishly at Alice, whose face was now blank, and said, "I'm so sorry! I made you miss your classes." She snapped out of it, and said, "Oh, don't worry about it. I knew all of the material for today's class, anyway!"

Her face changed, and she said, "Oh, and I suggest asking your parents who Isabella Swan is. It might help you with your dreams."

I heard the bell ring, and I turned to look at the building. When I looked back, Alice was gone. _Am I going crazy?_ I asked myself, and looked back at the building to see Alice with her family. _Yup. I'm going crazy. Nobody can move __**that**__ fast!_ Somewhere in the back of my mind, the inevitable question popped up. _Or __**can**__ they?_

I kept on staring at the Cullens, mainly Edward, until he looked up. I was immediately rooted to the spot, drowning in gold. I finally snapped out of my daze when fat rain drops splattered on my head. I looked up to see it was suddenly pouring, and I swore. I **definitely** didn't want to walk home in this! I saw Riley getting into her car, and I raced over yelling, "Riley! Wait up!!"

__________________________________________________________________________

After walking home in the rain, I got to the front door of my house. I stepped through the doorframe, entirely saturated.

Riley and Nick couldn't give me a ride home because Riley had a '_huuuuge_ shopping emergency', and Nick had no other way of getting home apart from riding with his sister. Nicole lived right next to the school, so no luck from her.

I stood in the kitchen, dripping huge puddles of water around me before walking to the bathroom to get a towel to dry myself off.

After toweling myself and the floor dry, I got some sweat pants anda t-shirt** o**ut of the closet in my room and peeled off my wet clothes to put them on.

I slipped into my shirt as I walked back to the kitchen, grabbing my backpack along the way and sitting down at the table to do my truckload of homework. I knew most of the material anyway, but I still got the boring homework. Yippee…

I took my Trig book out, and set it on the table, looking at the first problem with a sigh.

I just stared at the problem. Even though I'd already learned all of this, I still didn't like it.

I stared at the book for a few minutes before my mind started drifting to a certain person with golden eyes. So, completely ignoring the trig problem, my thoughts revolved around Edward's perfect, beautiful face.

________________________________________________________________________

_**I was walking down a dark street. I could hear people behind me, and I looked back. Two men were steadily following me at about 20 meters back, and for some reason, this sent shards of fear through my body.**_

_**I started walking faster, looking up streets as I passed them, thinking of the mace that was home under my bed. At one point, I nearly turned into a dead-end street, but I corrected quickly, and kept walking.**_

_**At one point, I thought of dropping my purse, and keep on walking, but something told me that wasn't what they wanted. My heart started beating faster as I concentrated on not tripping --- It would've sealed my fate.**_

_**Only one car passed.**_

_**Soon, I could hear traffic. I smiled, thinking I would be out of this mess, and safe. When the street was right next to me, I turned. Two more men were waiting in a street lined with warehouses. They started walking towards me, saying things I couldn't hear, until they were surrounding me.**_

_**I prepared to fight back, maybe with a kick to the groin or an eye poke, but before anything else happened, or could happen, a silver Volvo shot around the corner at a breakneck speed, hurtling towards us. **_

_**Before it hit us (although it nearly hit one of the men), it spun around, passenger side door open, and stopped. I heard a surprisingly clear voice say, "Get in," and all of my fear melted away. I jumped into the car, closed the door, put a seatbelt on, and faced someone I could now name. **_**Edward Cullen.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

I sat up, looking around with sleepy eyes. It was 3:00, according to my clock, and somehow, I had migrated from the kitchen to my bedroom, still wearing my t-shirt and sweats.

I stared around my dark bedroom for a second, taking in the walls, and all of the windows closed against the rain outside, before my eyes landed on a piece of paper next to my lamp. Smiling, I got up, and turned the lamp on. When I grabbed the note, I saw something move in the corner of my eye, and I immediately turned around. I saw nothing. Frowning, I turned back to the note, and sat back down on my bed to read.

_Bells,_

_You fell asleep downstairs doing your math again. If you're wondering why you're suddenly in your room, it's because your old man still has some life in his old bones. If you're hungry, just go down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Your mother and I won't mind if you wake us up._

_Love you,_

_Dad_

I smiled, and set the note down. I leaned back on my bed, and looked around my room for a minute. I thought about 2 days ago, when I had been dreading coming to this place, and losing the one 'friend' I had. Now, I had Riley, Nicole, and Alice, a great home, and the school was better than my old one, in my opinion.

As my gaze swept around my room, I noticed that the window was open, and that rain was pouring through it. Hadn't that been closed a moment ago?

I got up, and closed the window, wondering how and why it was open. I stared out of it for a second, and saw something moving into the forest surrounding to the forest. It moved too quickly for me to see what it was, and in seconds, it was gone.

Shaking my head, I wandered back to my bed, and sunk into the mattress. _Maybe I am going crazy. This place is sure damp and dark enough to drive one's sanity away._ My restless mind disagreed with me, still processing what I thought I had seen. It had looked oddly… human, but no human could move that fast.

My eyes shot open, and I fell out of bed, thumping onto the floor. I had said those exact words only 12 hours ago, about Alice Cullen. What was going on with the Cullens? And why did it seem to involve me?

________________________________________________________________________

Again, I apologize sincerely for not updating sooner! My brain's been shutting down from a lack of sleep, and I was stressed out about the play. Since the play was last weekend, I should update more frequently. Keyword _should._ I'll try, but no promises.

Reviews help feed hungry vampires and werewolves down in South America. Please help save them by donating a review to our cause. Thank you. (None of the proceedings go to Wal-Mart. They're rich enough already)

**BN:**

This slow update was also my fault, I took forever to Beta it. Mostly because I lost it. Yes, I lost something on the computer. It can happen. The point being that it was deleted and now it is betaed and we are all happy, right?

Don't forget to REVIEW!!!

Push the little button and review... You have no excuse. I put an arrow.

**\ /**


End file.
